Maws of Fenris
The Maws of Fenris is a Loyalist ''Codex Astartes''-compliant Space Marine Chapter born of the recent Ultima Founding, and a Successor Chapter of the Space Wolves, composed entirely of Primaris Space Marines. The Maws of Fenris were amongst the first of the Primaris Chapters created in the Ultima Founding. The Maws of Fenris' homeworld is Tûndar, located in the Ultima Segmentum. Though their battle record is still growing, they have already established themselves, having fought against the Orks and the Forces of Chaos. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'Deliverence of Tûndar (114.M42)' '-' Olof Styrsson learned of coup d’etat on a barren Feral World of Tûndar, led by the Cult of Black Rage. The Varg Master led his troops against the heretics, and the two forces clashed in the gore-soaked gates of Ambra City. Acting quickly, the Primaris Space Marines managed to siege the former city of Planetary Government, sealing the Chaos Cultists inside its walls. According to the Imperial records, acts of cannibalism were performed by the Cultist during the six-day long siege. After the Cult of Black Rage was vanquished and its leader slain, the Varg Master Styrsson ordered the Ambra City to be razed and its remaining citizens turned into Servitors. These courses of action were made to ensure that no trace of chaos filth would remain on the planet. *'Ibsen War (116.M42)' –''' A conflict that occurred in the Ibsen system, when the Planetary Governor Saydae attempted to unite the gangs of her homeworld, Ibsen II, and conquer the Ibsen system. Rising to become the warlord of the Ibsen II, Saydae sought to unify the other planets’ aristocracy under a single leader. The Planetary Governor of Ibsen I resisted this, which lead in a war between the two worlds. The agents of the Emperor’s Inquisition saw Governor Saydae’s plans as a threat to the Imperium, deciding to launch a crusade on Ibsen II, accompanied by two packs of Maws of Fenris Astartes. Saydae was killed during an attack at the Ibsen II Citadel. Saydae’s death ended the war, but not before there were a hundred thousand Ibsenian casualties. Tensions in the Ibsen system remained high following the war. **'''Ambush on Braan –''' The Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus send Maws of Fenris and Inquisitorial Black ships to retake Braan, the moon of Ibsen I, that hosted part of Saydae’s army. The Black ships bombarded the northern regions of the moon, providing a diversion while the Primaris Astartes used Drop Pods to infiltrate the surface. They were soon ambushed by a group of Ibsenian renegade warriors, but the Maws of Fenris defeated Saydae’s soldier with no casualties on their side. **'''Battle of Ibsen II Citadel –''' The final battle of the Ibsen War. *'''Battle of Masquet (120.M42) –''' Ground assault units of the Maws of Fenris participate in the failed Loyalist attempt to retake the world of Masquet from Renegade Traitors. Chapter Homeworld The Maws of Fenris claimed the world of Tûndar, a planet on the edge of the Ultima Segmentum. Tûndar is a Feral World with Terran Iron Age level technology. It is a vast planet, with vast steppes, huge marshes and permafrost that cover both polar regions. It has very windy climate conditions, and its winters are long, extremely cold and stormy, when its summers are brief and chilly. The people of Tûndar are bold and reserved folk, feared warriors and expert hunters. To Tûndarians, the Maws of Fenris are known only as the "Warrior Spirits", apparitions of their fallen kinsmen who have met their end on the hunt or on the battlefield. The humans that make Tûndar their home live in a low-technology Iron Age society. Small tribes cover the planet, each ruled by king or a chieftain. Hunting is seen as the highest art, and every Tûndarian must down his prey without weapon as a rite of passage. Before Tûndar was liberated by the Maws of Fenris, the planet spent several Terran months under the control of the Cult of Black Rage. This Khorne-worshiping cult, comprehending members from the Planetary Government and from the forces of Planetary Defense Force, unleashed an uprising by assassinating Tûndar's Planetary Governor Katerina II, which was a start for their "Revolution of Blood". This dark period ended when the forces of the Indomitus Crusade arrived. The Maws of Fenris cleansed the Cult of Black Rage from the planet and saved those Tûndarian tribes who remained uncorrupted. The Wolf Pit The Maws of Fenris’ fortress-monastery, known as The Wolf Pit and the Fêlla by its inhabitants, is a massive complex built on a rocky prominence above Untersrike, the deepest valley of northwestern Tûndar. The Wolf Pit is the home base of the Maws of Fenris and is a rectangular fortress with casemates that extend into the surrounding cliff range. The fortress has two distinct levels. The upper part has conventional battlements whereas the lower part has numerous gun ports in autonomous casemates that were designed to offer mutual protection if attacked. The complex includes huge ground-based anti-ship orbital defense laser weapons, docks at the summit for the Maws of Fenris' Battle Barges and Strike Cruisers, numerous shrines to the Emperor and Primarch Leman Russ, and massive fusion and geothermal reactors deep underground. It has never been conquered, although a legion of Wulfen, the Maws of Fenris’ most ashamed secret, did manage to briefly occupy the outer parts of The Wolf Pit during the Rising of the Wulfen in the 42nd Millennium. Recruitment of a Maw of Fenris On Tûndar, every nine years a great festival is held where the attendance of all inhabitants of the Tûndarian tribes is required. At these festivals’ boys between the ages of 10 to 14 are brought together to duel one another in unarmed fights. Usually these duels happen nonstop for nine days, until only small number remain. After the days of constant fights are ended, the remaining boys spend a night of singing and dancing with the members of their tribes. They drink a mixture of animal’s blood and alcohol and eat piles and piles of meat. For this is the last time they’ll ever see their kinsmen again. At dawn, after the festivities, huge, fur-clad creatures with wolf’s head arrive and take the remaining boys away, never to be seen again. The tribesmen do not mourn the loss of their youths, for they know they have been chosen to live among the gods, serving as the champions of the Allfather. The mysterious strangers that select these young warriors are the Varg Priests of the Maws of Fenris, Choosers of the Bolds. The youths they pick will be tested sorely, for if they have true strength in their hearts, the legacy of Leman Russ will be implanted in their bodies, and they will ultimately become Primaris Space Marines. Once chosen the Aspirants are taken to training camps, where the boys undergo severe beating and lashings. The purpose is to toughen up the boys and to prepare them to live as Maws of Fenris’ warriors. At these camps the Aspirants learn and train, engaging in grueling challenges of skill, endurance and cunning designed to weed out the unworthy. The Aspirants are forced to train as teams, working together as Packs to succeed or fail together. These training Packs must face the harshness of nature, the depredations of the wild monsters, and the exacting expectations of the training officers. Only those who have proven themselves worthy are at last brought into the Chapter as Inceptors. The Den of Morkai Many are the trials which a young warrior must endure before he can join the ranks of the Maws of Fenris. Each test will try the Tûndarian’s wit as well as his strength and place him in mortal dangers from which he must emerge alive. If the Aspirant survives the first solar months of training, he must undertake the two Trials of Morkai -- customs adopted from the Chapter’s predecessors, the Space Wolves -- although the Maws of Fenris’ Trials differ somewhat from the original trials. For the first of these trials, Aspirant will be brought before the council of Rune Bards, who will test his mind as the Varg Priests challenged his body. In the very core of the Wolf Pit lies the Den of Morkai, a vast sweat lodge made of stone with small entrance. The wolf-god’s image crowns this low gate and its carven flanks bear Fenrisian and Tûndarian runes of power. Once the young warrior has entered the Den, the door is sealed shut from the outside and the lodge is heated. As soon as the entrance is sealed, the Aspirant’s mind belongs to the Rune Bards. They will scour his soul for doubt, impurity and buried temptations -- anything that may be used against a Maw of Fenris or his Battle-Brothers by the powers they will one day face. The Aspirant will find himself faced with gigantic manifestation of wolf-god Morkai which questions his commitment to serve the Allfather. At this point, if the Aspirant swears himself to the Emperor’s cause -- as they all will -- the two-headed wolf turns into Aspirant’s evil self. In this conjured scenario, the young warrior’s must fight his doppleganger, while it tries to court him to serve the Ruinous Powers. Under the spell of the Rune Bards, the young warrior will believe the situation to be reality and react according to his heart’s instincts. Those who fail this test will never wake up from their dreams, for the Rune Bards will scrub their minds and hand them over to the Forgesmiths to serve out their lives as Thrall-Servitors. Those that pass may then begin the process of becoming a Primaris Space Marine. This process is long and potentially lethal, involving several surgeries and the implanting of no less than twenty-two new internal organs, all grown from the gene-seed of their Primarch, Leman Russ. The Hunt of Morkai The second and final test is the Hunt of Morkai, and those who fail this final test are claimed by Morkai and forgotten. The trial is long and perilous, for the warrior must wander into the wilderness of Tûndar and hunt down one of the planet’s most deadly beasts. There are only two rules that Aspirant must follow while on the hunt: first, the prey must be a creature that no ordinary man could take down. Second, that the hunt happens unarmed. While this trial mirrors Tûndarian tribes’ rite of passage, its highly deadly nature puts Aspirant’s wit, skills and strength into a true test. Only the most cunning, resourceful and enduring can pass the Hunt of Morkai. If the Aspirant manages to down his prey while following the rules, he still must make his way back to the Wolf Pit. This is not as easy as it might seem, as the warrior must carry his prey’s cadaver with him, while fending off numerous hungry carnivores that will follow the scent of a fresh meat. Only when the young warrior lays his prey on the feet of the Chapter’s Varg Master, and it has discovered to be unmarred by any animals or rot, only then Aspirant is completing his apotheosis into a fully-fledged Noble Barbarian and fully inducted into the ranks of the Maws of Fenris. The newly inducted warriors are gifted with a Mark X Gravis Power Armour and welcomed into the ranks of one of the 10 Companies as a full Battle-Brother. For the Maws of Fenris, no Astartes is considered a Neophyte, instead each new man has been accepted into their ranks as a full Initiate as Inceptor. Chapter Organisation The Maws of Fenris' Chapter organisation follows the standard revised Codex Astartes structure. It consists of ten companies of Primaris Space Marines, each one hundred warriors strong. Each is commanded by a Chapter's counterpart of Captain, who is assisted by a pair of Lieutenants, a Chaplain, an Apothecary, an Ancient, and a retinue of Veterans. The rest of the company is divided into squads of ten to five warriors. The 1st Company is made up of the Chapter's most experienced warriors. The 1st Company rarely fights as one unit, usually taking to the field alongside other companies to serve as a veteran reserve. The 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th Companies are Battle Companies and do most of the Chapter's fighting. They usually consist of six battleline squads, two close support squads and two fire support squads, forming a balanced force to take on any foe. When the Maws of Fenris go to war, they usually deploy a single Battle Company supported by troops from the Veteran, Scout and Reserve Companies. The Reserve Companies are each made up of squads of the same designation. The 6th and 7th Company are essentially additional Battle Companies. Their squads can be moved into a Battle Company to replace losses during a campaign. The 8th Company is the Close Support Company. Inceptors and Ravenours from the 8th Company often comprise the first wave of an invasion force, disrupting enemy lines and causing panic before the main forces arrive. The warriors of the 8th Company are also expert at responding quickly to support their brothers when needed. The 9th Company is the Fire Support Company. It is made up of Hellblasters and other heavy weapons squads. They will often be called to assist a battle company should they need extra firepower. The 10th Company of the Maws of Fenris is the Covert Company. It consists of Veterans whose personalities don’t suit to the boisterous brotherhood of the Packs. Wolf Packs Instead of organizing into the squads dictated by the Codex Astartes, the Maws of Fenris form their Battle-Brothers into "Packs." Each Pack will generally be made up of Astartes who have fought together for some time and will work together as a pack of Fenrisian Wolves do on the hunt. For the Maws of Fenris their finely-honed senses of smell and hearing are just as important to them as their keen eyesight. Packs will work together to sniff and sound out their foes, hunting their prey like the wolves of Fenris, identifying the locations of their comrades as much by their enhanced sense of smell as by any technological means. The Maws of Fenris have six primary types of Packs in the Chapter, including the Inceptors, Intercessors, Aggressors, Hellblasters, Ravenours and the Wolf Guard. There are also Lurking Deaths, who are an oddity among the Adeptus Astartes. *'''Inceptors – An Inceptor is a newly inducted Astartes of the Maws of Fenris Chapter. Inceptors are the most impetuous of the Maws of Fenris' battle-brothers. Inceptors have quickly proven themselves to be excellent pack hunters. Like all Maws of Fenris, they possess highly acute senses - even for Space Marines - that allow them to track their prey across smoke-filled battlefields, sight their targets through clouds of choking toxins and pick up the scent of fresh blood from many miles away. Using these innate tracking skills, along with their heavy jump pack-enhanced speed, Inceptors can head off enemy flanking maneuvers or run down those foes who think themselves safe on the rear lines. Packs of Inceptors are experts at finding the most direct route to their enemy, bounding across ravines and rough terrain, landing on rocky outcrops and launching from the peaks of crumbling towers. When the hunt calls for it, Inceptors can also deploy from low-orbiting attack craft, where they leap from assault bays and plummet towards the battlefield. The carnage that Inceptors can unleash upon their prey is the stuff of sagas. Armed with an Assault Bolter in each hand or a pair of Plasma Exterminators, they can quickly tear through ranks of even heavily armoured infantry. Those foes unfortunate enough to face an Inceptor without the protection of armour are summarily shredded, reduced to gobbets of meat by the rapid streams of high-impact fire. If they survive to become mature and capable warriors, they will eventually be elevated to the veteran ranks of the Intercessors. *'Intercessors –' If Inceptors survive long enough to mature into seasoned Astartes, they are promoted to the ranks of the Intercessors. These veteran Astartes are extremely reliable and resilient warriors who form the core of many a hunt. The inherent aggression of these Primaris Space Marines is balanced by an icy calmness, an ability to assess the battlefield situation quickly and respond rapidly to the movements of the enemy. Rather than charging headlong into close-quarters fighting, Intercessors prefer to take down their prey at range, but will not shy away from visceral hand-to-hand combat if it best serves their Company. All Intercessors carry a bolt pistol sidearm as well as belts of frag and krak grenades to blast apart clustered and heavily armoured foes, respectively. Packs can also be equipped with auxiliary grenade launchers to fire their explosives at distant enemies. Most Companies have many Intercessors in their core line, and when deployed for war they often fight alongside packs of Aggressors and Hellblasters. *'Aggressors -' By far the most gregarious and jovial of the Primaris battle-brothers, Aggressors wade through the battlefield in search of the thickest fighting, their war cries and gruff laughter ringing loud through the clangour. They find endless satisfaction in dispatching the enemies of the Imperium, with the largest hordes and most terrifying monstrosities giving them the greatest joy. Yet they are not impetuous or hot-headed like the warriors who fight in close support packs, and their crushing advances are not made merely for the purpose of personal glory. The hammer blow of an Aggressor charge is carefully aimed to smash enemy formations, thus creating openings for other Maws of Fenris packs to pick off the fractured remnants. Only when their battle-brothers are sharing in the violence do Aggressors allow themselves to truly revel in the fighting by unleashing endless storms of fire upon the foe. Some Aggressors eschew the use of 'long-ranged' guns, such as Boltstorm Gauntlets, and instead march to battle armed with Flamestorm Gauntlets. Equipped with the same power-field generators, these variant gauntlets are equally deadly at extreme close quarters but are mounted with flamers in place of bolt weapons. The wide blanket of burning promethium laid down by flamestorm gauntlets makes them indiscriminately devastating against enemies who dare to approach the Aggressors. *'Hellblasters -' Hellblasters are masters of plasma warfare. Like the Primaris Space Marines themselves, the armaments borne by Hellblasters are products of millennia-old design, crafted by the Archmagos Dominus of Mars, Belisarius Cawl. The most common of these weapons is the Plasma Incinerator, a variant of the plasma guns used by other Warrior Spirits with an even greater range and ability to melt through armour. The Heavy Plasma Incinerator is more devastating still, requiring a back mounted ancillary power core to unleash its blasts. The assault plasma incinerator sacrifices a modicum of this destructive potential to accommodate an array of targeting augurs and can be fired with relative accuracy even when the Hellblaster wielding it is charging at full pace. Hellblasters have a strong bond with the weapons they carry, believing that their own saga and that of their weapon's machine spirit are inextricably intertwined. When facing the most monstrous of foes, the Hellblaster may call upon this machine spirit, rousing its bellicosity to help fell the horrendous beast. If the furious energy the weapon releases should also kill the Hellblaster himself, then it is indeed a heroic last verse in their shared saga. *'Lurking Hunters –' For some Maws of Fenris Astartes, the close-knit and boisterous brotherhood of the Pack (squad) is not well suited to their personality, as they yearn for the open spaces and isolation of the Tûndarian plateaus. These Primaris Space Marines are selected to become part of a Company’s Lurking Hunters force, providing reconnaissance and disrupting enemy movements. These Space Marines are often already Veterans. The 10th Company of the Maws of Fenris Chapter consists entirely of Ravenour Packs along with the Chapter’s force of equally reconnaissance-focused Lurking Death Packs. **'Lurking Ravenours –' A subset of the Lurking Hunters, the Lurking Ravenours are terror troops who instill in their enemies a sense of inescapable doom and thus serve as the Chapter’s equivalent of Reivers. Ravenours are adept at flanking actions, setting up ambushes and targeting seemingly safe rearguard troops. As Primaris Space Marines, the full capabilities of Lurking Ravenours are still being discovered by the Wolf Lords. On occasion, packs of Ravenours are placed with the main body of a pack, their arms and armaments making them more than capable in a straightforward firefight; but they have also shown exceptional flair for less conventional methods of deployment. Their sleek and lightweight Mk X Phobos armour can be fitted with grav-chutes that allow the Ravenours to be dropped into battle from low orbit. The grav-chutes' paired fins are used to guide the Ravenours' descent, allowing them to glide along mountain ridges and around hive spires without leaving the contrail of a jump pack or Drop Pod, which would alert the enemy to their presence. The innate savagery of Ravenourss makes them a natural fit in the Companies of the Maws of Fenris. However, they tend to avoid the feasting halls where possible, and rarely engage in conversation with other battle-brothers. The only warriors outside of their own tight-knit packs with whom they openly converse is the Lurking Deaths, and even then, their communications take place whilst out on shared patrols. Though Ravenours and Lurking Deaths have been seen talking – and on occasion even laughing - in the distance, their stalkers' camaraderie remains dormant when in the presence of others not of their ilk. What Ravenours lack in ebullience they make up for in battlefield effectiveness. Their reputation for swiftly and violently dispatching any enemy they are loosed upon has quickly spread through the ranks of the Maws of Fenris, and while they make poor drinking partners, their Battle Leaders know that Ravenours can be counted upon to fulfill the duties of the Chapter. **'Lurking Deaths –' The Lurking Deaths are a subset of Lurking Hunters. These Primaris Astartes are ruthless killers, trained to operate behind enemy lines as saboteurs, assassins and infiltrators. Lurking Deaths are not a single unit, but several different types of squads who perform different tactical roles for an overall Vanguard force. These mighty Astartes serve as the Maws of Fenris’ version of a Vanguard Space Marines. *'Old Wolves –' Old Wolves are those Astartes in the Maws of Fenris Chapter who have gained considerable experience in the service of their Chapter and often serve in the Chapter's elite 1st Company which is comprised solely of Old Wolves Packs or as an elite corps, Command Squad within a Chapter's other companies or serve as the Pack leader for a Company’s packs, imparting their knowledge and experience to their younger charges and serving as the equivalent of standard Space Marine Sergeants. Old Wolves Packs are exclusively a part of the 1st Company of the Chapter. Old Wolves are the Maws of Fenris’ equivalent of Veteran Marines. **'Wolf Guard -' Some Old Wolves, having achieved feats of exceptional valour and martial prowess, may become members of the Chapter's Wolf Guard. These mighty Astartes serve as the Maws of Fenris' version of an Honour Guard. Eventually, it is possible for a Wolf Guard to rise to the position of Varg Lord, the mighty officers equivalent to standard Space Marine Captains who command one of the 10 Companies that comprise the entirety of the Chapter. Command Ranks *'Varg Master -' The Varg Master is the Maws of Fenris' equivalent of a Chapter Master. Chosen from among the Chapter's Varg Lords, the current Varg Master is Olof Styrsson, who has led the Chapter for over a standard century, ever since its founding in 999.M41. *'Varg Lords -' A Varg Lord is the Maws of Fenris officer who is the equivalent of a standard Space Marine Captain and who commands one of the 10 Companies that comprise the full Maws of Fenris Chapter's military force. A Varg Lord is always accompanied and protected by a contingent of Wolf Guard specifically loyal to him. The Chapter's Companies are led by the 10 current Varg Lords. The current Varg Lords of the Chapter include: **'Egir Varulv' **'Cnut Kinnrost' **'Erik Gorebjorn' **'Woden Vargfrost' **'Fjornir Red-Grin' **'Jakup Jakup Helstorm' **'Ingulfr' **'Little Einar' **'Leir Morgensson' **'Gorm' *'Pack Leader -' A Pack Leader is the Maws of Fenris' equivalent to a standard Primaris Marine Sergeant. Pack Leaders are Company's veterans - Old Wolves - who serve as the Squad leaders for a Company’s packs, imparting their knowledge and experience to their younger charges. Specialist Ranks *'Forgesmiths' '-' The Forgesmiths are the Chapter's equivalent of Techmarines. Sent off for training at Mars with the Adeptus Mechanicus like all Techmarines. Upon returning to their Chapter, they become custodians of the Chapter Armoury -- maintaining the Chapter's equipment and forging all necessary replacement wargear. Forgesmiths also have a place in the transformation and initiation of new recruits. *'Varg Priests' '-' Like the Wolf Priests of the Space Wolves, the Varg Priests are a unique officer class within the Maws of Fenris Chapter. A combination of the roles of Chaplain and Apothecary found in Codex-compliant Chapters, the Varg Priests administer to the physical and mental well-being of the Chapter's warriors and also choose the Aspirants to the Chapter from among the tribes of Tundar. *'Rune Bards' '-' The Maws of Fenris Rune Bards are same as other Codex -compliant Chapters’ Librarians, carrying their unique name as a recognition to their Fenrisian, more shamanistic origins. They are psykers who survive Chapter’s rigorous screening and training to bend the powers of the Warp to their will for the benefit of their fellow Battle-Brothers and in service to the Emperor of Mankind. Rune Bards examine the minds of all Aspirants to the Chapter for any sign of Chaotic taint or treachery. These Rune Bards do wear the Psychic Hoods of Librarians and carry Force Weapons. Beyond their psychic duties, the Rune Bards also record the great deeds of their Chapter and maintain the Chapter’s storehouse of ever-growing saga. Line Ranks Specialist Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Culture Chapter Belief Chapter Gene-Seed The Ultima Founding of Space Marine Chapters was the first Astartes Founding over ten millennia to see the creation of Space Wolves successor Chapters. Thanks to Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl’s inventiveness and tireless travails, the rampant genetic instability that led to the tragic liquidation of the Wolf Brothers Chapter was finally averted. Yet, many of the genetic idiosyncrasies distinctive to the Vlka Fenryka were left untouched, for Cawl believed them to be part of the Emperor’s original design. Therefore, Maws of Fenris Astartes show features like elongated fangs, golden irises as well as outstandingly accurate senses. Like their Space Wolves brethren’s, the hair of the Fenrisian-born members of Maws of Fenris’ becomes hirsute and coarse as they grow older. Hair colour starts to turn grey, as their corner teeth grow into true, wolf-like fangs. Even their skin becomes thicker and hairier. These traits in their fully matured form are usually emblematic of a Maw of Fenris who has promoted as Intercessor. Those who are lucky enough to survive through the bellicose centuries, find their hair eventually turning white as snow, and their wolf-like fangs becoming veritable tusks. It’s worth noticing that none of the Tûndarian originated Astartes have not yet shown possessing any of the transformations of appearance that their Fenrisian-born battle brothers do as they age. This is believed to be related to the genetical divergencies between Fenrisian and Tûndarian genomes. But on the other hand, Tûndarians are so fresh addition in the ranks of the Maws of Fenris, that any knowledge covering their genetic inheritance isn’t yet completely certain. Curse of Russ In addition to the advancements in their gene-seed, Primaris Space Marines possess three additional gene-seed implant organs compared to their Firstborn brethren and their gene-seed is far more genetically stable than that of their forerunners. Primaris Space Marine gene-seed has only a .001% chance of genetic deviancy from the original baseline with the passage of each generation, which makes it nearly immune to the severe genetic instability suffered by Chapters such as the Blood Angels and Space Wolves over the course of their existence. It has been even proposed that within the Primaris Marines, the key to curing the Wulfen’s curse - that plagues the Sons of Russ - may be found. But this hope has been proven to be futile, for there are rumours and reports circling around the galaxy of packs of Primaris Space Wolves’ and their successor Chapters’ that have succumbed to the bestial affliction. These reports speak for the fact, that through their genetic link to the Primarch Leman Russ, even the battle brothers of Maws of Fenris are just as susceptible to the Curse of the Wulfen as any other of their Space Wolves brethren. Deathwatch Service The Wulfen and the Vargserkers Like any other Sons of Russ, the Maws of Fenris suffer from a flaw in their gene-seed found in the gene sequence of Leman Russ. This flaw often leads them to take on many canine traits as they age, such as enlarged canine teeth, yellow eyes and abnormal growths of hair. Unfortunately, in some cases the mutation proceeds too far and transforms them during the heat and passion of battle into more bestial, wolf-like humanoids. These Space Marines are called Vargserkers - the Wolf-warriors - by the other members of the Chapter because they grow elongated canine teeth and bestial claws. The only time that the Maws of Fenris turn into fully wolf-like humanoid mutants called the Wulfen is when they are exposed to large amounts of Warp energy (such as the Space Wolves’ 13th Company in the Eye of Terror). In this case, the metamorphosis is not a Chaotic mutation, but rather a defensive mechanism induced when the Maws of Fenris’ altered DNA is flooded by the power of Chaos, for such bestial mutants actually possess more resistance to Chaotic corruption than standard Astartes. Space Marines who fully mutate into Wulfen are usually ostracized to the Wintry Mountains, the enclosed hinterlands of Tûndar, or sorrowfully put down by their Varg Priests. The "Mark of the Wulfen" normally manifests itself at the Neophyne state of Space Marine development and thus new Maws of Fenrises must spend time during their training in scenarios designed to determine which of their number will suffer from the change. Notable Members *'Varg Master Olof Styrsson' '-' The first, and so far only, Varg Master of the Maws of Fenris is Olof Styrsson. He is one of the original Primaris Space Marines created by Belisarius Cawl on Mars. Awoken during the Indomitus Crusade, he rose to lead his Primaris brothers to dozens of victories and was eventually chosen by Roboute Guilliman to lead the newly founded Maws of Fenris at the end of the Crusade. *'Varg Lord Woden Vargfrost' '-' Woden Vargfrost is the Varg Lord of the 4th Company. As a Rubicon Primaris, Vargfrost is one of the longest serving members of the Maws of Fenris. His long and distinguished career spanned over seven centuries, starting from the ranks of the Space Wolves. With his inside knowledge, Vargfrost has helped Varg Master Styrsson to mold the Maws of Fenris into the Space Wolves successor which they are today, as well as maintaining the political relations between the two Chapters. *'High Rune Bard Vyed Rimehearted' '-' The Master of Thunder and Lightning, Vyed Rimehearted is the Maws of Fenris' mightiest Rune Bard (Librarian). *'Rune Bard Mokci the Keen-Spirited' '-' Mokci the Keen-Spirited is the first Tûndarian who has become a Rune Bard of the Chapter. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Maws of Fenris wear steel grey Power Armour except for the belt buckle which is dark grey. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest plate is silver, with Imperialis’ skull is white. A company symbol is located on the right shoulder pauldron. It’s colour indicates an Astartes’ battleline assignment. To honor their Fenrisian traditions, the older warriors of the Maws of Fenris often adorn their armours with exotic tokens taken from Tûndarian beasts, such as pelts and teeth. These tokens are evidence of long service of their bearer. A Maws of Fenris company’s markings differ from those outlined by the Codex Astartes in utilizing symbols on their right shoulder plate instead of different colored trim and numbers. Their Chapter iconography is based on the imagery used by the Fenrisian tribes from which their Company’s original captains were recruited. Chapter Badge The Maws of Fenris' Chapter badge is a black wolf’s head pointing downwards, centered on solar eclipse with yellow rim, centered upon a field of crimson red. It represents the Great Devourer, an ominous symbol from Fenrisian mythology. Chapter Fleet *''Whip of Russ'' (Unknown Class) – The Whip of Russ is a warship of the Maws of Fenris. *''Perun'' (Strike Cruiser) – The Perun is a Strike Cruiser of the Maws of Fenris’ 3rd Company. *''Suologievra'' (Unknown Class) – The Suologievra is a warship of the Maws of Fenris’ 6th Company. *'''Wraith Wolf (Battle Barge) -''' The Wraith Wolf is the flagship of the Maws of Fenris. Chapter Relics Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Maws of Fenris: Feel free to add your own About: Gallery File:Maws_of_Fenris_BattleBrother_2.png|An unknown Maws of Fenris Intercessor of Woden Vargfrost's 4th Company. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Space Wolves Successors Category:Ultima Founding